White Fox
by TheAwesomeOrange
Summary: After her mom is hospitalized Rin has to move to Germany to live with her grandparents. At school she is reacquainted with an old friend of hers, Len. Rin wonders what happened to her mother and why. Len knows something about it, but won't tell.


**Summary: Rin has to move to Germany and live with her grandparents. At school she is reacquainted with an old friend of hers, Len.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or anything else mentioned in this**

* * *

><p>Germany was a very far place from the one she grew up in and knew so well. Already she missed her mother's small apartment and the old tree that stood outside her window. The plane ride was suffocating. Never had she been on one alone. She was used to the trip as she took it every summer with her mother to see her grandparents. However, it was winter and the women beside her was a tourist in her late thirties, not her mother. Absent-mindedly she ran her fingers through her choppy blonde hair, unnaturally stopping whenever she reached the end. It was going to be a long trip until she arrived in Frankfurt. Closing her eyes she imagined a time where nothing had changed.<p>

* * *

><p>Stepping out of the vehicle and into the cold Frankfurt air was the worst feeling ever. The bitter cold reminded her why she was here. She felt light headed and slightly nauseous as she walked closer to the house she would be calling home from now on. The sickening feeling quickly disappeared, but her restless emotions never stopped.<p>

"Are you alright, Rin," asked her Grandma whom noticed Rin's unusual behavior.

Rin nodded gripping tightly onto the handles of her bags as she walked closer the house. The house was two stories including a basement. She remembered playing hide and seek a few years back. It took forever to find anyone with the amount of hiding places there were. Her grandparents loved collecting antiques so the old boxes, jewelry, weapons, and such that littered the rooms made it easy to hide oneself behind it all. It was an old, but sturdy house just like the objects they treasured so much.

Knowing she would be living her grandparents from now on and going to school here in Frankfurt, Germany was horrible. Don't get her wrong she loved her grandparents. They were the nicest people in the world, but she should be with her mother back in Osaka in their little apartment with the old tree outside.

Tears she had been holding back for so long soaked her cheeks. She wanted to collapse on the hardwood floor and wail to her hearts content, but she kept her composure not wanting to worry her grandparents. She felt her Grandma hug her and tell her comforting words that it was going to be alright. She must have noticed her crying. Finally breaking down she cried into her Grandmother's shirt.

"Shhh, it's alright, Rin. it will only be a few months and you will be back in Japan with your mother," her Grandma said trying to comfort her granddaughter. Instead, Rin loathed these words.

Nothing was alright and it will never be alright.

* * *

><p>She was startled awake by her alarm clock that morning. It had been two weeks since she moved in with her grandparents and today marked her first day of school in Germany. Quickly clicking the off button on the alarm she layed down again not wanting to get up yet. Groaning, she moved her limbs sideways and rolled off the bed to get ready.<p>

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she started putting on her uniform. She was nervous about starting a new school and in a new country no less. She had nothing to really worry about as she was almost fluent at speaking German. All the practice from her summer visits were going to pay off.

After getting dressed she went into the bathroom to do her hair. She was never one to wear makeup as it was a chore just to do it and she had a tendency to forget to wash her face afterwards so she usually opted out of it. Taking her brush she smoothed out the tangles of bed head out of her hair. Once parted correctly and completely detangled she put in her clips and favorite white bow. Looking in the mirror one last time she couldn't help, but notice the unnatural way her hair fell around her head and stopped just at her shoulders. It used to be longer. She rubbed the tips of her hair between her fingers before leaving to go downstairs for breakfast.

"_Hallo, Oma und Opa (Hello, Grandma and Grandpa),_"Rin said as she sat down at the table with a bowl full of off-brand fruit loops.

"Hello, Rin. Are you ready for your first day back to school," Grandma asked.

"Not at all. I just want to go back to bed and sleep in," she replied.

Her Grandma laughed before speaking up again, "wouldn't we all. Now, finish your cereal and let's get you to school."

She did as she was told and quickly slurped up the rest of her cereal. On her way out the door she grabbed her yellow pea coat, now ready to face winter's wrath.

* * *

><p>Stepping into her first period classroom she noticed not many students were there yet. Then again it was a bit early for people to be flooding the classrooms. She had hoped to catch the teacher before class started. However, the teacher was nowhere in sight and wouldn't be until a good three minutes into class.<p>

Rin hadn't sat down just in case the class had assigned seats. So now she was awkwardly standing in the front of the classroom waiting for the teacher to come. The chatter behind her didn't help her increasing anxiety. Catching snippets of their conversation it seems most were talking about a recent game and paid little to no attention to her luckily. Finally, the teacher came in while simultaneously apologizing for being late.

"Excuse me, Ms. Sakine," Rin said in perfect German, hoping that was the teachers name.

"Oh, you must be Rin Kagamine who just moved here from Japan was it," Rin nodded. "Well, welcome to Germany. Please have a seat wherever you like after introducing yourself," said the teacher, her brown hair falling in front of her eyes.

Rin stood in front of the class all eyes now on her. Being the center of attention wasn't exactly her strong suit. After taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she said her introduction, "_Hallo, Ich heiße Kagamine Rin (Hello, My name is Kagamine Rin)._"The class greeted her back in remarkable unison. Immediately afterwards she took an empty seat in the middle row behind a boy with blue hair.

* * *

><p>'Never in my life did I ever think a class could be so boring,' she thought as she made her way to second period. Her next class was choir, one of her absolute favorite classes next to art. It was going to be an entirely new experience singing in a German choir.<p>

When she walked into the choir classroom she expected lots of things, but definitely not being glomped by a giant blob of yellow.

"Rin, what are you doing here," said a very happy and familiar voice.

She struggled to strain her neck and get a good view of who the heck knew her in Germany. Her attacker had very messy blonde hair pulled back haphazardly into a ponytail. He wore a yellow T-shirt underneath a grey jacket with shorts. How he was able to wear shorts this late in the winter season was beyond her. He was grinning widely and a certain banana necklace was confirmation on who it was.

"Len Kagasa," she asked still amazed to find her old friend here in school.

"Yay, you remember me," he shouted excitedly hugging her once more. Immediately a burst of laughter came from behind Len.

Standing behind Len was a girl with long teal hair that was put into twin tails on each side of her head. She had her hands on her hips and was the perfect image of one of those mean rich girls from movies who always try to ruin the protagonists life.

"Lenny, I never knew you had a girlfriend," she said as she ruffled up the already messy blonde mane on his head.

"Nah Miku this is Rin. She's from Japan. I used to live by her grandparents house so whenever she came in the summer we would hang out," he remarked giddily. By now he had stood up and had helped Rin off the floor.

"Oh, I see. You talk about her a lot I am so glad I could finally meet her," Len's cheeks turned a pinkish colour at Miku's words. "Hello, Rin I am Miku Hatsune and a friend of Len's," she extended her hand out as she said this and Rin politely shook her hand in return.

Relieved to find a familiar face and having not made an enemy calmed her down a lot. The Miku girl wasn't as bad as she originally thought either. Her assumptions of the girl kind of reminded of the saying 'don't judge a book by it's cover'.

"So, Rin what are you doing here in Germany and at this school no less," Len asked a second time.

Rin stiffened, reminded of why she wasn't in Japan. Her reaction to the question and sudden silence worried Len. 'Did something bad happen,' he wondered.

"My mom decided to move in with my grandparents due to some complications," she lied.

Len nodded. He knew something else was wrong, but was smart enough to ask any further. He offered everyone coffee after school to hopefully brighten up the suddenly depressing mood which luckily worked. Finally, the bell rang signaling the start of second period.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello and thank you if you were able to make it this far. Just an FYI I only chose Germany because I am currently learning German. I don't plan to add many German words into the fic as I am not confident in my German writing abilities. I hope some people like this so please review or favorite to keep me motivated to continue this.**


End file.
